


Easter Drabbles

by DNACat



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drabbles, Easter, Easter-Egg Hunting, Easter-Eggs, I don't even know if this is 'M' I just put it there for McDuke, I really don't know what else to put here tell me if you find any more tags tbh, JD Isn't a murderer :0, Kinky Shit, Lesbians, Martha finds another kindergarten boyfriend soz, Oh and JDuke, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNACat/pseuds/DNACat
Summary: Just a bunch of Easter-based things





	

**Heathers Easter**

**Because it’s a holiday and I plan on getting diabetes**

**(Multiple ships, all about 500 – 1,000 words each)**

**(And I can’t be bothered to make them separate chapters)**

**Warning: Some are shorter than others**

**It is not biases to any of the ships**

**(Other than JDronica sorry)**

**Chansaw:**

Heather only knew one thing about Easter. She hated it. All that starving, all that thinning down goes to waste because she wants chocolate. And plus, for the past eight years of her life, she had to help Heather Duke after she threw it up.

There was _nothing_ fun about Easter to Heather. All the memories of it were filled with her going hunting, her mother trying to make it fun since her dad was never there and Heather Duke vomiting into her five-hundred dollar toilet. Not the best memories, at all compared to what her girlfriend, Veronica, had.

Veronica shared her memories of prancing about her garden, looking under every leaf, every branch and every bush to find an egg. She would go around with a beautiful basket with a ribbon on top, and when she’d come back to her mother she’d have it stacked full of Easter-eggs. Her mother would tell her, ‘If you eat that all, you’ll get sick, so be careful Ronnie.’ But Veronica would end up gorging on them all day and then wishing she hadn’t.

Heather was jealous.

Why couldn’t _she_ , the rich one, have a good Easter?

But when she woke up Easter morning, she found about twenty Easter-eggs scattered around the room, and Veronica sitting patiently beside her scribbling into her diary. Heather still didn’t understand why Veronica kept her diary, they were twenty for crying out fucking loud, but Veronica was consistent with her entries.

Veronica looked up and beamed when Heather opened her eyes and stared directly at her, grey-eyes widened, confused and still ferocious all at the same time.

“You’re up!” Veronica merrily greeted her sleep girlfriend, “I know you don’t like Easter, but this year, we’re going to have the _best_ Easter!” She indicated around the room, “They’re all for you,” She indicated to a small bundle in the corner, “ _Those_ are for me.” She said, and looked at Heather patiently.

Heather didn’t know how to respond. She didn’t want this, nor did she need it. She hated Easter! It was the only season she didn’t have fond memories of, so why the fuck should she celebrate it? Veronica stared at her, brown-eyes wide and pleading like a puppy and she finally decided to speak, “Why?” Veronica tilted her head slightly, “Why did you even bother – I mean.”

“Because I’m determined to make my girlfriend have a good Easter! I want you to have at least one fond memory of it,” Veronica beamed at her again, losing her frown from Heather’s response, “And it’ll be with me!”

“Veronica, you really didn’t-” Heather let out a distressed squeak as an Easter egg was tossed into her hands and Veronica pouted at her, leaning in to press it into Heather’s chest. The box made a crackling sound, and Heather squeezed it gently.

“Come on, I got you your favourite chocolate.” Veronica urged slightly. Heather looked down. Toblerone. Wow, Veronica knew her too well. Veronica waited patiently for her to open the box, but Heather just sat there staring at the box, “Come on!” Veronica tried to convince Heather to open it, “Please, for me?” Veronica batted her eyelashes and pressed a kiss to the corner of Heather’s jaw.

Heather let out a long, frustrated sigh but reluctantly ripped the top of the box open. Out came a small bar of Toblerone, and she placed that aside before taking out the Easter egg. Her inner child suddenly kicked in, (with no fucking warning by the way) and she tore the wrapper off the Easter egg, her mouth beginning to water.

She greedily began to gnaw on the top of it until a hole was poked through and she began to snap off bits of chocolate and she began to eat. Veronica laughed as Heather soon had the entire top half of the egg gone, lost in her stomach.

The rest of the day was spent eating every single Easter egg in the room (with little breaks to get over the sickening feeling in their throats), and by the end of the day, Easter Egg wrappers littered the whole room. Veronica’s bundle had been extended to a few of Heather’s eggs (that she refused to eat), and now the two lay splayed out on the bed.

They had gone shopping some time in between to meet up with Heather and Heather at some shitty café afterwards.

But now the two were curled up in bed together, Heather’s head resting against Veronica’s chest and the red-clad girl making noises of content. Veronica tilted her head upwards, “Best Easter ever?”

Heather leaned in, capturing Veronica’s lip with her own, and nipping at her chocolate-caked lips. Veronica opened slightly, and the taste of chocolate washed over her tongue. The two spent a few minutes like that, before Heather tugged away to whisper against Veronica’s ear, “Best. Easter. Ever.”

And thus, Heather was given one fond memory of Easter. Gorging on chocolate with her beloved girlfriend, and waking up the next morning with a terrible pain in her stomach.

**Jdronica:**

“Veronica, we don’t need this many Easter Eggs.” JD groaned as Veronica stacked the trolley (shopping-cart) full of Galaxy and Kinder Easter Eggs the size of her head. Veronica glared at him bitterly, and in defiance placed another Easter Egg in the trolley.

JD chuckled at her slightly. Veronica finally stopped. There was about twenty-five Easter eggs all stacked into the trolley, and one roast-chicken for dinner. JD rolled his eyes in amusement, and rolled up to the checkout with Veronica bouncing alongside him merrily.

Sometimes Veronica acted like a child, which JD liked. It was a nice break from the ironic, smart-ass Veronica.

The person at the check-out gave them a look of disbelief at the amount of Easter Eggs, “Sorry, sir,” Veronica had spotted an old friend and was talking to them while JD payed for the eggs, “A-Are you sure you want this many eggs? There’s,” the Cashier paused to count them, “Twenty-five of them altogether.”

“Anything to make Ron happy.” JD shrugged, sighing as the cashier gave him a, ‘you’re crazy’ look and began to scan the eggs to let him put them back in the trolley. JD took them all and stacked them in, grabbing each one as it slid into the, ‘you can grab us now.’ Place. Veronica bounced up to him, helping him stack them and whispering into his ear, “Thanks for going along with this. Martha challenged me to a, ‘who’s boyfriend will get them the most Easter eggs’ and her boyfriend got twenty-four.”

“Always one-up on everyone.” JD chuckled lightly, placing a kiss on her forehead lovingly as he put the last Easter Egg into the trolley. Veronica waved at someone, and JD looked over to see Martha with some tall, muscly guy and the two were glaring at them playfully. He counted their Easter eggs.

Twenty-four.

He smirked, he and Ron were powerful, the best of the best. Their love was god after all. Nobody, _nobody_ , could beat them, not in murder, not in lovey-doviness, not in sports and not in getting the most Easter Eggs.

He pulled Veronica in by the waist as she rested her head on his shoulder, as they smiled and both waved in sync to the other couple, before they both turned and marched out of the store.

**(I’ll let you guess why that one was so short ://)**

**JDuke**

JD sat at the dinner table, gorging on Easter Eggs. Him and Duke had decided they would try to have Easter Eggs for every meal of the day, instead of eating them all throughout the day. He was eating his favourite – Kitkat- with a slushy in his other hand, smiling contently. Duke was across eating her favourite – Hershey’s – a coke in the other hand.

They were both smiling and looked like the perfect couple. Eating Easter Eggs on Easter for breakfast, lunch and dinner and nothing could stop them now! JD looked over at his girlfriend. Her hair was down for once, and her green-scrunchie lay beside her. She had her signature green-blazer on as well as a black short-skirt that showed off those perfect legs.

She had green argyle socks on (something she had adopted from Heather Chandler), and green preppy-shoes. Her slanted eyes were revealed perfectly, as Duke had used mascara to curl her eyelashes up. He smiled at her.

She was _beautiful_ , an angel on Earth.

He chuckled at the reference to his first ever attempt at flirting with her,

“ _Hey, that’s a halo_!” He had pretended to fiddle with something on her head before giving her a concerned look. She had cocked an eyebrow at him as he rubbed her arm in a concerned way, “ _Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?_ ” And thus the two had begun a flirting spree which ended in them becoming official.

Duke suddenly stood up and stopped smiling. She looked down at the eggs and coke, and JD instantly knew what was up. The voices were back, screaming at her she was going to be fat if she kept eating. Her face turned as green as her blazer, and she turned, forcing a smile, “Need to use the bathroom really quick.”

JD got up as Duke bolted out of the room. He could already see her fingers twitching. He chased after her, as she went through the house, towards the bathroom, “Heather! Heather – wait!”

Duke looked over her shoulder before she crashed into the bathroom and he heard the door-lock, “Shit.” He muttered, “Duke! Duke open the door!” He demanded angrily, slamming his fist on it.

“N-No.” Duke replied shakily, and he heard a gagging sound before a pause, “I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Like what?” JD slammed his shoulder against the door in an attempt to open it, “Like a beautiful angel trying too hard to be even more beautiful?”

“I’m not beautiful, I’m ugly, fat and bulimic.” Heather replied, whimpering now. JD rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. He was going to show Heather she was beautiful, “Heather, you mean everything to me. Don’t do this, you’re already perfect and I love you. Remember what your therapist said, if you keep doing this it’ll only get worse.”

“B-But I’m fat.” Heather’s voice was wobbly, wavering up and down as he heard more gagging as she tried to vomit up the chocolate.

“You’re not. You’re average. It doesn’t matter if you’re skinny,” JD said to her, pressing his forehead against the door, “I love you. Just open the door.” He heard a few more choked sobs before the lock slid open and JD collapsed into the room. He let out a startled grunt as he toppled over, making Duke laugh at him slightly.

He saw her. She looked wrecked. Her hair was tussled, eyes puffy from crying and her finger were slick with saliva and sweat.

JD walked over gently, sitting down beside her and letting her cry into his chest as he muttered over and over to her, “I love you. So much.” He whispered against her ear lovingly, “Our Love is God.”

Heather Duke paused in her sobbing to whisper, “Our Love is God.”

JD nuzzled her, “Because you’re an angel.” Heather Duke giggled slightly and the two remained in the bathroom, curled up together.

**McNamayer**

Heather McNamara squealed as she walked out into the garden. It was Veronica’s turn to hide the Easter Eggs this year, and now she was going to go find them. Veronica sat on the bench in their garden, watching as Heather McNamara bounced around it. Veronica wore a small smile as Heather finally found the first egg, hidden under the hole in the shed, in a beautiful basket that would protect it from the dirt.

Heather held it up, feet shoulders-width apart as she almost glowed with pride, before she looked over at Veronica, “Ron-Ron! I found the egg!” She squeaked like a child and Veronica nodded, “Now to find more.”

Heather McNamara pranced off to find more eggs, a wide smile on her face as Veronica leaned back, slowly dozing off.

She searched every nook and cranny of the garden, looking under bushes, under rocks and finally she found the second one under the table. The third one came shortly after, hidden in a grey and white dotted wrapping amongst the rocks. She giggled with glee as she put them all in her beautiful yellow-basket.

Heather turned to ‘Ron-Ron’ frowning when she saw her half-asleep. Suddenly, an idea sprouted in her head. She took a large bite out of the fourth Easter egg and straddled Veronica. She slowly leaned in to place kisses along Veronica’s jaw, before Veronica blinked awake.

“Heather? You didn’t find them all already, did you?” Veronica asked sleepily, eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. Heather just smiled and leaned in to lock-lips with Veronica, who grabbed at her waist instantly, pulling her closer. Veronica felt the sweet-tang of chocolate in her mouth and opened one eye to see Heather McNamara’s eyes glinting with the mischief.

One of Veronica’s hands went to Heather’s hair, tugging her closer under their bodies were pressed together.

While I won’t go into detail: the two spent a long time in the garden after that.

**McDuke:**

**(kiNKY SHIT)**

Heather Duke lay splayed out on the couch, surrounded by Easter Egg wrappers. Heather McNamara was still eating the last Milky-Way, determined to finish it if it was the last thing she did. Heather Duke was watching her through a squinting eye, and Heather McNamara didn’t notice, she was too busy groaning from the over-load of chocolate.

Heather Duke smiled every time Heather groaned, before she watched her girlfriend splay out, one little piece of egg left. Heather looked like she would explode if a crumb was put into her mouth. Heather let out a sigh, “I can’t eat anymore.” She whimpered, as if she was in great pain.

Heather Duke slowly sat up, feeling her stomach grumble in protest, demanding she not move until it had digested most of the chocolate. She clutched at it before hobbling over to Heather M who looked up at her through a half-lidded eye.

“Dukey?” Heather McNamara asked before Heather Duke picked up the last piece of chocolate and held it over her face. Heather McNamara shook her head, making Duke smile in amusement. Heather McNamara pursed her lips in hope it would keep the chocolate out. How cute, “Come on, Heather~ It’s just one more piece~” Heather Duke cooed to her mischievously.

Heather shook her head again, letting out a huff of air through her nose. Heather Duke cocked an eyebrow, smiling a bit, “I’ll take you to Disneyland if you eat it.” No, “I’ll take you to a fancy restaurant, and pay for everything we get,” No, “I’ll take you to see Taylor Swift, and I’ll sing all the romantic songs to you,” A hesitation before no, “I’ll sing Can’t Help Falling in with You,” Hesitation, “I’ll sing you any song in the world you want.” A nod.

Duke almost purred silkily, slowly jamming a finger in between McNamara’s pursed lips to pull them apart. As she placed the chocolate into Heather McNamara’s mouth, she felt the girl’s lips wrap around her finger. Heather Duke’s eyes widened as the other Heather sucked on it happily.

Heather Duke blushed and just let out happen, mouth parting and her eye-lids closing over slightly. As Heather swirled her tongue around the tip of her finger she muttered out a, “Fuck, Heather.” Encouraging the smaller girl to suck on the digit harder.

She felt watery-chocolate running over her finger, making her blush even harder. Heather McNamara’s eyes shut, as Heather Duke’s finger leaned into her mouth. Heather McNamara ran her tongue up and down the length of the finger as Heather Duke let out a tiny moan at the feeling.

Heather Duke’s finger began to rub at her tongue a bit, smirking as Heather let out a keening noise.

Heather Duke finally tugged her finger out of the other Heather’s mouth, smirking as she let out a grumbling noise before she picked up and carried her over to the couch. She licked off the chocolate as she snuggled up to Heather McNamara and the two fell asleep.

“ _Best. Easter. Ever_.” Was all Heather Duke thought as she finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored okay leave me alone ;-; 
> 
> I was going to do Kurt/Ram But I didn't because I forgot 
> 
> If you were curious as to what it would be about: it would be them getting drunk at an Easter party, eating the Heather's eggs (not 'those' eggs), and then blabbering about how gay they are :/


End file.
